


Missing you

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Missing You, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Vegeta and Goku meet again as College Professors.





	Missing you

Being a college Professor had not been in Vegeta's plan for his life but obviously life did not care. The coffee in his cup was bitter and most others hated it but Vegeta belonged to those coffee purist man that lived by the saying "coffee black as my soul".

At least he was a professor in a scientific field and not something like …. _ human studies. _

Right, that was exactly why they had that meeting at this goddamn early time. Because  _ someone _ had to begin their work here as a  _ human studies _ professor. 

Vegeta sat down grumpily in his chair. Ignoring Director Friezas delighted squeals about his misery.

____

How to impress on the new job:

Being late - check

Hair wild and untidy - check

Wet like a goddamn poodle - double check

Son Goku's first day could not be any better. First his train had been late, then as he rode the bike to the college it had started to down pour. It was not a light shower but the premature apocalypse.

Now he hurried along the halls of the college after he had first entered the wrong building to find the right meeting room. His bright orange shirt was damp and clung to him, it's color not in the slightest dampened and his hair stood up in all directions. Well that at least was not the rains fault.

He was already a quarter hour late but he hoped the academic quarter was still a thing. Being fired for tardiness was not on his to do list.

_____

Vegeta strummed his fingers on his table, much to the annoyance of Dodoria, but he did not care about his fat college. What he cared about was that this guy Son Goku was late and Vegeta hated meetings starting late. After all he was known for his impatience.

_ Knock. Knock. _

'Finally', thought Vegeta. What he did not expect was  _ fucking -  _ "KARKAROT what are you doing here!", screamed Vegeta - to strut in, looking like something the cat dragged in.

"Vegeta!", exclaimed Karkarot, much more happy and excited.  _ Idiot _

"Ah. I see you are already familiar with our newest member of staff, Vegeta." It's Frieda those mirth is not hidden in the slightest.

Yes, Vegeta was indeed familiar with Karkarot now Son Goku. Maybe a bit more than just familiar if a drunken one night stand after prom and a high school life time of hurling insults at Raditz brother counted. In the end Karkarot was unbullyable, a peacemaking sunshine that neither was hurt by words and hit back just as hard by fists and seemed to think of Vegeta as a friend.

Back then Vegeta hang around Nappa and Radditz and the three of them saw themselves as superior to any other kind of teenager at their school. This of course included Radditz little brother Karkarot, who Radditz was not on good terms with. They were just big assholes, Vegeta acknowledged now. 

___

Vegeta was the last person Goku expected to see here. 

Maybe because the last time they met Vegeta had talked about becoming a racing driver of all things. Guess not everything went as planned. 

The same was to be said about his own life. Has he not wanted to become the world's greatest athlete ?

At least this unexpected turn took away from the fact that he was too late. 

_

Somehow days later they ended up in a small coffee shop near the campus. They sat opposite each other and while Vegeta held onto his coffee mug in an attempt to have a life line, Goku obnoxiously slurped his sugary sweet coffee drink Vegeta would not even think in a dream about drinking. 

It was as awkward as it could get. 

“So, uh Vegeta. How have you been?”

“Fine.”

“Thats nice to hear!”

Silence again. There is not much Vegeta wants to talk about even though there was definetly much to talk about. 

Even Goku who never knew when to stop talking remained silent. He fiddled with his straw.

What was there to say? 'I'm sorry?' But Vegeta was not sorry. Not for the abuse and not for the never calling. 

It's Goku who spoke. "This sure is awkward. But Vegeta, I missed you."

_____

Goku was never really angry at Vegeta for all the insults and the hurt. Yes, it hurt sometimes but like always he would just smile through it. Which seemed to annoy Vegeta back then even more.

But Goku understood, like Radditz and him, Vegeta came from a complicated family.

Goku's own parents had given him up for adoption when he was three so he might get a better life. Radditz on the other hand landed in the system after their parents died. 

Until the brothers met in Highschool he never knew he had a brother as he got adopted by an elderly man named Son Gohan relatively fast and after he died, he was taken in by Muten Roshi, Gohan's oldest friend.

Radditz stayed in the system until he was eighteen. He was labeled as a problem child. Goku was never sure if he really was a problem child or it was the  _ problem _ families that made him so.

It was in the system that he befriended Vegeta and Nappa.

From what Goku knew Vegeta's parents had been very strict and were elitist nobles that haven't noticed that the times changed.

After their death, Vegeta ended up in an orphanage just like all the others. The money his family was proud of to have long gone. Bad dealings, case closed.

Insults were Vegetas only way to communicate and some times Goku got a good comeback too.

It was not always that bad too. Sometimes, there was just a friendly rivalry.

-... And there was that one time Vegeta stood up for him. 

"Karkarot are you stupid?", Vegeta growled.

"Maybe. Maybe you are just a grump that forgot the good times."

Goku radiated his best sunshine smile. Vegeta 'hmpfd' which could be interpreted as saying 'missed you too' in his own version and crossed the arms over his chest. There barely visible was a small dust of pink on his cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the pinch hit but I realised the week was coming up too late. So only a small piece.


End file.
